


He Kept That Promise

by nsfw_regalfrnk (regalfrnk)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Frerard, Killer Gerard Way, M/M, Murder, Self Harm, Turning into a Vampire, Vampire Feeding, Vampire Gerard Way, Violence, consensual killing?, mentions of self harm, victim frank iero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalfrnk/pseuds/nsfw_regalfrnk
Summary: “I bet if you were in the right mood, mindset, you’d let me kill you without a struggle.”Frank smirked. “I’d bet my life on it.”





	He Kept That Promise

**Author's Note:**

> this is fucked and stupid  
> enjoy

“I bet if you were in the right mood, mindset, you’d let me kill you without a struggle.” 

Frank smirked. “I’d bet my life on it.” 

That was a month ago, so when Frank looked over at Gerard with a lazy smirk and said, “I’m in a mood,” Frank knew what he was talking about. His heart picked up a little, blood thrumming. “Follow me,” Gerard whispered. 

He’d been hoping secretly that tonight would be it for them. Frank had come out of the bathroom with paper towel stuffed into his sleeve, several more pressed to his forearm, wearing a grimace. Gerard had daydreamed about lapping up that blood. To see it go to waste was a shame. 

So he took his quasi boyfriend, quasi victim’s hand and led him to the shower stall downstairs. It’s not that anyone could touch him, convict him of anything, but Gerard liked to keep it clean. They’d spent a few good sessions in here and Gerard smirked as he remembered rubbing Gerard off with his own hair conditioner. 

“Strip.” Under different circumstances, Frank would have shivered out of arousal more than fear. Possibly a mix of both, with Gerard taking command. Now it was just the dead chill of Gerard’s mostly concrete basement. Reappearing as soon as he had vanished, Gerard withdrew several razors from the pocket of his jeans. “You’ll be my test strip,” he grinned, taking one of four to Frank’s naked shoulder. 

He writhed a little but didn’t make a sound. Gerard set the bloodied blade on top of a bar of soap, some kind of irony occurring there. He repeated the process with the other three, patience degrading with each slash- Gerard selected the second. “Only the best for my little victim.” He pressed a kiss to the reddening skin above the new wounds on Frank’s shoulder. 

Gerard held out his hand for Frank’s. Upturned, frog-belly pale skin stared up to Gerard: he licked his lips. 

“For real this time, Frankie, bear.” 

“I made a promise, Gee,” he deadpanned in reply. Gerard tisked at the wounds inside his lover’s forearm. 

“Horizontal?” 

“Vertical is your job, Gee,” Frank said, only a drop of sadness in his voice. 

“Right again, darling.” He squeezed Frank’s wrist as he slit the skin not ⅛ inch from the fat blue vein protruding from Frank’s pale skin, perfectly parallel to the lifeline. 

“Oh, you’re teasing me,” Frank gasped, tears welling in his eyes. No way Gerard had missed. He trembled where he stood, blood slicking all the way to his elbow and dripping to the tile beneath him. 

Gerard hummed softly, smearing the blood, opening the broken skin with his thumb. “Maybe. But our last time should be special.” He brought the razor to where Frank’s vein split into a ‘Y’, digging the corner in. Gerard raised Frank’s wrist to his lips, meeting the shorter’s eyes as he sealed his lips over the wound. Frank’s legs shook, but the dark look Gerard’s eyes said that if he fell, his death would be less peaceful. 

His lips, stained red, popped off the skin. “So well hydrated for me, too, gosh. Were you planning this, sweetheart?” Frank whined in reply, falling back against the shower wall as he felt Gerard’s fangs sink in. Gerard licked his lips and bent to kiss an exhausted, barely upright Gerard. “You’re doing so well for me,” he purrs. “Shall I let you go now?” Frank sighed into Gerard’s mouth weakly. 

So Frank obliges, gazing into Gerard’s lidded eyes as he wraps strong fingers around his throat. The boy’s eyes widen slightly as his tight grip takes effect. Frank’s hands fly up to paw at Gerard’s insincerely, and Gerard chuckles. “I’ll see you on the other side, sweetheart.” 


End file.
